


the sense of death is most in apprehension

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [16]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Butcher Army, Description of being hit with an anvil, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Happy Ending, Magical healing isn’t perfect, Surprisingly, The execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 16: Broken BonesTechnoblade has a way out of being killed at his execution, but no one ever said it was a perfect plan.
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	the sense of death is most in apprehension

Technoblade stood in the iron cage, holding tight to the totem of undying he’d found with the help of Dream. He was glad he’d taken the precaution of sewing it into the inside of his shirt, hiding it from sight.

It was lucky he had it, seeing as the L’Manberg cabinet had decided to go back on their promise of a trial and instead execute him there and then. He remembered the Tubbo he knew back in Pogtopia— they’d actually gotten on quite well back then, even with the incident at the festival. Power corrupts, he thought to himself. He’d seen that proven over and over again. 

He prepared for the anvil to fall, only for someone to quickly run onto the platform in front of him, placing TNT everywhere, distracting everyone else. In the chaos, Quackity ran up to the lever, and pulled it, setting off the mechanism.

The anvil hit.

Technoblade felt every second of it. Normally he wouldn’t have, his head being crushed by the weight, but as it fell the totem in his hand activated, giving up its life for his. The green magic swirled around his body as the weight of the anvil tore through muscle and cracked bones.

After a moment that felt far longer than it actually was, it was over. Techno moved quickly, pulling himself over the edge of the cage, using the anvil as a stepping stool. As he did so he felt a jolt of pain- as good as totems were at healing flesh and organs, he knew they weren’t as good with bones. They were too close to inorganic, despite the marrow inside.

He ignored the pain, and looked around for Carl. He spotted Dream in the distance, leading his horse somewhere. He followed quickly, surprised Dream was helping again. He was thankful for it though, if one of his enemies caught Carl he’d be right back where he started, this time without a totem.

He followed Carl into a small tunnel going through a hill by L’Manberg. At the end he found a small blackstone room filled with chests and a horse. He looked through the chests, finding some armour and an old pickaxe.

Quackity followed him, and they fought. It wasn’t much of a fight, he’d admit. Even with worse gear and still feeling the pain of multiple broken bones, he’d managed to win. He led Carl quickly through the sewers, and back into the main land of the SMP.

It was then that he collapsed, adrenaline finally wearing up, the stress and pain finally catching up to him. He managed to pull himself up onto Carl, and started the long ride home.

He couldn't wait to get back and finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say here tbh


End file.
